wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dietrich Krause
The name Dietrich Krause is one that is hard to trace and only appears of a few documents and journals. This mysterious name and figure has been dated to being present in Lordaeron for several years but has disappeared and reappeared throughout the years. Physical Description Dietrich is what people would consider a well preserved Undead on first glance, though he's nowhere close to perfect. Upon further inspection one could tell that Dietrich has undergone a large numbers of purely cosmetic augmentations in his time. Much of his pale white skin is grafted, stitched and repaired. While he does properly cover and hide most blemishes they can be noticed at times. Aesthetically, he dresses very well and proper. A fitted gothic suit can be seen on him in almost any circumstances and is custom tailored for him. His hair is blood red and often times a shaggy mess due to very little time putting into maintaining it back into something more formal. Facially, he's only faults are his eyes and teeth. His eyes have gone dark and blackened through his multiple years of undeath and his teeth have fallen to a dull grey from years of no usage or care to them. Personality Dietrich is a slippery and often deceitful individual. He's often mostly concerned with personal matters and cares little for the plights of those whom are not him or those around him. He is a self described hedonist, believing that he and other undead would never be happy unless they fully seek and obtain all of their personal desires and goals for themselves. He spends much of his energy seeking out increases to his monetary gain, drinking wine and enjoying what he can of his 'retirement.' History Life in Stratholme Once upon a time, there was a boy born in Stratholme by the name of Jae Coen Nol. Though most people just called him Jae; he was born to a pretty well off family and had multiple siblings. He had long red hair, green eyes and was composed of a thin build. Jae spent much of his time in his youth idling with his friends in alleyways and eventually becoming the assistant to a local Mage. Underneath this Mage's training he studied the arcane whenever he was able and eventually became quite proficient with it. While working underneath the Mage he'd met a woman whom he'd become infatuated with almost immediately. Sophie was her name. Jae would come to grow feelings for her and quickly the two would become lovers. Born from this relationship would be a child that Jae would not know of until later into his undeath. Jae died very shortly before the culling of Stratholme but was ultimately still doomed to undeath- He'd already consumed the corrupted grain by this point. Jae was en route to the Capital City on a three week trip with a good friend of his named Tobias Withill when it happened. Even he doesn't know all of the details surrounding it. Arrows struck the enclosed carriage in which he rode, slaying the horse pulling it and sending it barreling over an embankment. Jae was crushed in the process and Tobias's fate was never known to him. Jae's body was found and returned to his family in Stratholme for them to bury. Undeath The Nol Family tomb was just outside of the home in which they reside. Most of Jae's family was slaughtered by the men under the Late Prince Arthas. Those who were not, were left to become part of the mindless scourge. Among the survivors, Jo was luckily enough to have slipped away during the carnage. Forced to flee from his home and cornered into the tomb he barricaded himself inside. Only to find a Risen Jae trapped in with him. Jae eventually left the tomb when the wooden barricade holding him in burned away with much of the city. He didn't do all that much except shamble aimlessly inside of the walls like many others. Back and forth for some time before his mind was suddenly his own again. His mind being controlled by someone else was maddening to him. One second he was reading a book on his way to the Capital City and the next he was forced to watch as he mauled his own sibling to death... Now he found himself in the ruins of his own home with nothing but death around him. His mind was in shambles- The first thing he thought. Sophie. His decayed body shambled around Stratholme for multiple years along with the mindless undead even more in search for her or any signs of her. He'd never found her or any sign of her. Perhaps he was indeed mindless like the rest of them. One day there was a sudden Click in his mind. Sophie was gone, many of the undead who were free were have left Stratholme. "Why am I here?" He thought to himself. He made one last trip to his home and collected anything he could that remained and ventured to the now Undercity and pledged himself as a Forsaken. He couldn't remember the extent of his name, it all just sorta blended together into Zheco Nol and he went with it. Forsaken Zheco was aimless. He didn't know where he fit in with the Forsaken. He didn't have any remarkable traits aside from his knowledge of the Arcane and even then he wasn't as powerful as some of the other mages who'd died as he did. For a period of time he joined the ranks of The Deathstalkers and was often used as an intelligence spy. This didn't last long before he resigned and moved himself along to the Royal Apothecary Society where he started as an apprentice and quickly moved up the ranks. Among the Royals, Zheco was a particularly good Fleshcrafter though he did have a couple of blunders with some of his patients though nothing all too serious... Until it was serious. A visitor to the Apothecarium and a Test Subject got swapped. Zheco, being fully unaware, proceeded to do a heart transplant test with a civilian blood elf whom was forcefully sedated and replaced their heart with an ursine heart. With no great surprise... The Elf died! When his mistake was discovered he was forcefully removed and banned from the Apothecarium and no longer permitted to do any Doctors work again... That did NOT stop him. Zheco moved back to the Plaguelands and became known as the Fleshcrafter of Terrordale. Preforming a large number of surgeries and augmentations in the back room of a large run down building which few traveled. After some time he decided to pack it up and move South-West to the Ruins of Southshore and set his shop there. Around this time he decided to give the military another shot and joined a covert ops unit under the name of The Shadows of Lordaeron based in the Sludge Fields not far from his new home. Despite having little combat experience the Executor Killingfield allowed him to join and put his fleshcraft skills to use. He'd repaired many of the men and women in the unit and even eventually a live saving surgery on the Executor himself which earned him the title of Lieutenant and eventually led him to taking head of the Apothecaries with the title of Warden. The Warden Zheco Nol Proudly and tirelessly served the Banshee Queen daily with the support of the Shadows of Lordaeron. He'd conducted large scale military campaigns, stitched up a large number of abominations and creations of his own and had many contacts all across Lordaeron. He'd become a very well respected Forsaken through all of his hard work. Throughout this time though, he'd often sneak away into shadows using the guise of the name Dietrich Krause, one that he'd only use if he needed to go unseen. A strange shadow came to Zheco one warm night and called to him, requesting him to come to Stratholme where it all began. He was hesitant but built a team of trustworthy Forsaken to aid him into the ruins of his once Home. Upon reaching his old home he found a Forsaken stood their in ruined Scarlet garments. She looked like like his Sophie but wasn't... She revealed herself as Hirla Lynn Nol. Jae's long lost daughter and that her mother hid her from him and that they'd survived the events of Stratholme. Sadly enough, she'd reveal that her mother had perished some years earlier and that she herself was previously hunting to destroy what had become of her father only to end up like he had. She wished to learn from him and also joined with his unit. While undergoing a project with an undead worg, Zheco had a moment of panic and decided he needed to escape. He knew that if he wanted to escape the military and disappear he'd need to be dead... So he planned that very thing. He riled up his project, stabbed it with his own blade and planted a mangled corpse in his home with a distress signal to his unit and escaped into the hills. Zheco had died in his home in Southshore. A large funeral was held in Deathknell by his close friends and many more. The body he had planted was burned and ashes spread. Dietrich Krause Now that Zheco had died, he took his alternate moniker up full time and became Dietrich Krause. Dietrich decided that he was tired of taking orders and was also quite tired of working for other people. He felt he was working tirelessly for nothing within the military. He devoted himself to himself, collecting as much gold as he could, dining as comfortably and generally living the high lifestyle... On other peoples money. He'd fallen far from his noble deeds and station as an Officer of the military. He'd begun to rob small shops and even delve into secret vaults and personal banks. During the height of his crime, a few close friends of his decided to join him along the way and he formed a small band of high class thieves. The Macabre Mask. They often enjoyed spending time sitting around and drinking wine, playing cards and acting like snobs. From here he called himself The Count Dietrich Krause! He'd claimed his nobility for himself with all of the gold he had amassed through the recent times. External Links Zheco's Armory Discord: Vradica Nol#6666 Bnet: Nihil#11280 Category:Forsaken Category:Horde